


Alone in the Wild

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Everyone's alive, I Don't Even Know, I have an idea, Implied Relationships, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, OT3, Stranded, based off an au from tumblr, i don't really know what i'm doing, ship lost most power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: After a major crash, the team is knocked out and in server condition. Lance puts them in the cryopod but the ship is low on power and healing them will take longer. Lance isn't really sure how to fix things, so he's on his own until they wake up and he doesn't know who long it will take.





	1. Chapter 1

"Evasive maneuvers!" Allura shouts dodging the blasts shooting at the ship. lance and Keith were controlling the drones, Pidge and Hunk were trying to get the wormhole jump working, and Shiro, Coran, and Allura were working together to get out of there.

"got it!" pidge shouted from her spot on the floors. 

“Get us out of here!” Hunk screams.

“Okay!” Allura creates a wormhole big enough for the ship to get through and closed it before the Galra fighters could get in.

“Holy cow, that was crazy!” Lance said looking away from the controls of the drone.

“Yeah, can we not do that again?” Hunk added standing. 

“No promises boys,” Coran said turning to look at everyone.

“Umm… guys.” Pidge go everyone's attention

“Yes, Pidge?” Shiro asked for everyone.

“This jump is lasting longer than they normally do.” everyone looked back up to the window to see they were still in the wormhole.

“That's strange,” Allura noted. “Pidge, Hunk, can you check the mechanics again?” 

“Yeah, fine with me.” Hunk said turning back to the circuit board they pulled out of the controls.

“Hey, I think we're coming up to an exit.” Keith finally said making everyone look back up to the window again, Keith was right about an exit so Allura flew the ship forward. 

“Watch out!” Lance yelled once they exited the wormhole they were greeted by the dark emerald green of a planet. Allura ad no time to react, so instead of pulling up they crashed head first into the small planet. Everything went black.

Lance sat up with his eyes closed and he started to rub his head, “jeez, I can mark off surviving a spaceship crash off my bucket list, am I right?” he asked with no reply. “Guys?” he opened his eyes expecting to see everyone but instead he met with the sight of his friends in various places knocked out and bleeding. His eyes widened, he stood up quickly, maybe a little too quick because he stumbled and his eyes blacked out for a second. He caught himself on the chair wheezing painfully. He swallowed the lump in this throat and began to run to everyone one by one, checking if they were alive. He quickly decided to take everyone to the medical bay putting them in one by one into the cryopods. 

First, he carried Pidge first, she and Allura looked to be in the worst conditions, having shattered bones and visible gashes, so when he went back he grabbed Allura next. Then he got to Keith his arms were broken and he had big bruises and cuts all over. Coran and Hunk had burns on their legs and arms and most likely had internal bleeding. Shiro was missing his robotic arm, and he looked to have more cuts and burns on him as well. Once Lance finally got them to the pods their conditions looked to have worsened ever so slightly. 

“C’mon, C'mon!” he said over and over trying to get the pods to work. He licked his lips tasting the sweat mixed with his own blood from a gash reaching from his right corner of his face to his nose going over his lips. It hurt but he didn't care at the moment he cared more about his friends in critical condition. 

The light panel for the pods appeared lashing red and glitching as he typed out which pods to be activated until something popped up on the screen saying “low power, unable to start pods.” lance growled in frustrated panic. He ran back to the main control room typing into the front panel trying to divert all the power to the pods. Lance was glad that he decided to ghost Coran around because he wouldn't have known how to do this otherwise. Once it was done, he walked back to the medical bay to see all the pods lit up all with his friend in them. 

He caught a glimpse of what he looked like in the reflection of the pods. He saw the gash on his face, but he also saw the burns on his arms and the scrapes and gashes that littered his body. He finally felt everything all at once he collapsed to the ground shaking holding in his screams of pain. He slowly dragged himself to a drawer where medical equipment was held, he pulled out different kinds of bandages and medical sav. Once he patched himself up he just laid there looking up at the ceiling, he sat there for hours and finally stood up wincing in pain. 

“What happened?” he asked himself, he walked over to the pod that Keith was in. Something flashed into his head, the ground was coming up quick and right before they hit it Keith pulled lance behind him taking most of the blow for him. “You stupid idiot!” Lance put his head against the glass. 

Tears forming in his eyes, he looked over to Shiro's pod. Shiro was missing his robotic prosthetic he remembered seeing shiro turning around looking at both him and keith right as they crashed holding out his Galren arm trying to reach for them. By that lance as full out screaming as tears poured from his face. The gash on his face opened up again starting to bleed once more.

“D-dammit…” lance sobbed turning back around to patch it back up again. 

Lance decided to go outside to check his surroundings, see if there was any other living thing on this planet. He walked down to the entrance of the castle opening the door. He decided to leave it open because it might take too much power to close it. But once he was outside he was greeted by a dense forest of purple trees with emerald colored leaves, darker green vines hung down from the trees. He looked down at his feet seeing bright red grass.

“Well, at least the areas pretty.” trying to focus on the brighter side of things. 

Lance walked farther away from the castle, eventually, he found his way out of the forest into a field of light red grass that reached up to his hips that when of for miles. “Woah…” he said to himself. He took one step into the field and something popped up from the grass it was a giant thing with a very long neck, it was red with spines on its back and a long tail. Its head looped over to look at Lance. Lance began to back away not wanting to disturb it when angry growls erupted from behind him, the red creature ran away like it was slipping on ice. He turned to see a pack of creatures similar to wolves, but were much bigger, purple, and had one eye in the middle of their faces. Lance began to back away again reaching for his blaster. 

One ran at him, Lance narrowly dodged its attack he aimed his blaster at it and fired. But nothing came out, Lance looked down at the blaster then back up to the creature in front of him. “Oh no,” he said as it tried to pounce at him again lance hit it with the butt of his blaster. He began running back to the castle with them in tow, he ran and jumped over low branches that hung down making it hard to go fast but it seems to be what these things were made for. They were close and right before one could snap at him a loud noise could be heard from the direction he was running. The wolf things stopped and turned without a second thought. 

“Wonder what that was about?” Lance muttered, he turned fast once he heard the loud sound again. The trees parted revealing a big creature that looked similar to a mammoth running straight at him. Lance quickly ran out of its way as it trampled the tree that was there once before. Once it was gone he was finally left to rest. 

“What is this planet!” he asked himself panting and gasping for air. He stood up and walked back to the castle not wanting to see what else lived in the forest. 

He walked up to the medical bay again and sat in front of Keith and Shiro's pods. “Why did my blaster not work?” Lance asked to fill the silence. Lance always hated silence, he loved peaceful quiet while he slept or when he was cuddling or even just walking in silence with someone. But this, this right now was the defining silence that makes people go crazy. He looked down grabbing his blaster to get a closer look at it. The light blue glow it usually had was faint and almost non-existent. “What the hell is going on?” 

Lance remembered something Coran said during training once. “The Bayards are connected to the ship's power, so that way your Bayard won't run out of bullets or Pidge’s Bayard doesn't lose its electricity!” Coran said happily in his memory.

lance threw it across the room, “Dammit!” he said while pulling his knees to his chest. Lance sighed looking straight ahead, “please get better soon, I don't know what I'm doing.” As he said that his stomach growled. “Well I guess I have to go find something to eat, you guys probably don't want me to starve huh?” He stood and walked to the kitchen to check the food goo dispensers. “They seemed to be functional?” He squeezed some into a bowl and began eating in silence.


	2. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to find something to eat.

It's been a few months now, and their wounds don't seem to be healing. The food goo dispenser started to jam and Lance tried as hard as he could to fix it. Though he wasn't a mechanic like Hunk and Pidge, Lance tried to find a manual or something but when he found something that could be it he couldn't even read it because it was in written in Altean. Lance eventually gave up and walked back to the medical bay, he sat in front of the pods. 

His stomach growls “Is this the end of me?” He asked to no one he turned to Keith's pod, “I would give anything to talk to two you again” he put his hand on the post and looked over at Shiro's pod. 

When he removed his hand, dust came off onto his hand. Lance looked down to his hand then back up at the handprint on the pod directly over Keith's left side of his chest. Lance put his other hand next to the hand printmaking a mirrored hand print on the right side of his chest. Lance started to giggle, “at least I can have a laugh before I starve.” His stomach growled again making him stop his giggle fit.

Lance turned to hunk’s pod and walked to it. “Hunk bestow your knowledge of machinery on me!” Lance raised his voice slightly in a joking way putting his pointer and middle fingers on his temple like he was trying to read his mind. He dropped his hands with a sigh and a look of defeat. “C’mon buddy I'm dying here!” His stomach growled once again. 

Lance then got an idea, he thought it would be better than nothing to sit down and die. “Maybe I should write you guys a letter telling you guys what happened.” He looked around a little bit for something to write on. Then he realized that they didn't have paper but rather an electronic “notepad.” It was a small tube and when you pressed a button a stylus popped out the side and a blue electronic pad out the bottom to write on. Lance wrote down some things saying goodbyes and that he loved them. Once that was done he saved it and put it aside. 

Lance ran to the weapon volt looking around at the things he could use to try to catch something, he decided to try to hunt down something to eat. “Well, I could use this stuff I guess to hit things?” Lance said holding up a long staff a little taller than him. He looked aside to see small daggers he grabbed two one to put in his boot. “In honor of Keith, I guess.” He joked knowing about the secret dagger Keith kept in his boot. 

He remembered the time he learned about the knife. He was sitting in his room with Keith and he was fidgeting making Lance laugh. “Make yourself at home,” Lance said and added “take off your boots and sit on the bed with me. Keith nodded and took off his boots and a knife fell out and hitting the for. Keith laughed nervously looking away from Lance's shocked look. Lance began laughing as hard as he possibly could taking Keith off guard. 

Lance smiled fondly at the memory, his stomach growled interrupting his happy thoughts with reality his stomach was starting to hurt from hunger. The other knife he took to placing into his pocket.

He walked down to the entrance of the castle. A few bird things made their home in the small crevices of the castle's entrance hall. But some bigger birds had homes in the direct center of the room. Before anything, he walked out of the castle and grabbed twigs, branches, and rocks and he made a fire pit inside the castle. His father used to take him camping and taught him how to make fires and shelter.

Lance turned back to the birds, he set his sights on a bird big enough for maybe one person to eat. Lance’s stomach ached when it growled again, he winced at the pain. The bird like creature turned and started to flap its wings at Lance, hiss at him. “Crap.” He said crouching down with the staff in his hand. He charged forward smacking the bird out of its nest. It started to squawk and growl, Lance looks the knife from his pocket and stabbed the bird causing it to scream as purple blood leaked out of the wound. Lance started to scream too as he continued to stab it until it stopped. “I'm sorry” he muttered as he dragged the poor bloody thing to the fire pit.

Lance took his knife gutting the bird, it smelled bad but he couldn't be picky. He started pulling feathers off and grab a stick from the side and impaled it. He put it over the fire and it began to cook it. “Well, I lost my appetite for now at least.” Lance joked filling the silence, he looked over at the other birds. They squawked and snarled, something lance never thought a bird could do. Except this wasn't a normal bird, this was a weird alien bird that he never thought he would actually be able to kill and be able to cook. 

His stomach growled again, “now.” he cringed at the pain in his gut. He looked over at the bird over the fire, he tore a piece of the flesh from it and took a bite. It was awful. But as he said before he couldn't be picky. Maybe that was why no other creature had tried to eat them. He laughed at the thought. He took another piece and gagged as he chewed it. After a while, he was done, and his stomach didn't hurt as bad.

He looked over to the pinkish sky and saw the sun start to set he stood walking closer to the entrance angering a few bird having them squawk and snap at him. Once he got a clear look at the sky he saw the beautiful colors as the sun fell below the trees, warm purples and reds mixed with bright greens and yellows. Ond once the sun was gone it was replaced with dark purple with bright white lights twinkling all across the sky. Lance stepped out of the entrance into the forest, captivated by the beauty. He turned to see the bright glowing moons start to rise up from the trees. There were three of varying colors and sizes. The smallest was a bright green with several craters along the sides, the second was orange with a chunk of it missing. And the largest a bright pink that was so close Lance felt as if he could touch it. Lance was captivated and sat down looking up at the sky and making constellations, pretending to have someone sit next to him.

An eerie sound interrupted his peace, making him paranoid and scared. He stood back up and walked back inside. He climbed up the stairs and grabbed his knife and staff as he walked past. He made his way back to the medical bay looking around at his friends and his two lovers. At the door, he dropped the knife and staff then took off his boots walking over to his boyfriends lying still in their frozen sleep. He curled up between their pods and tried to sleep. In his last moments of consciousness, he mutters the soft words of: “I love you, get better soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so very late in the night for me and I'm tired, so good night!

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a cryopod au by Sir-Scandalous on Tumblr but I added my own flair to it!


End file.
